The present invention relates to methods and compositions for preventing, treating or controlling helmintic, arthropod ectoparasitic and acaridal infections in warm-blooded animals by administering thereto an effective amount of the agents (compounds) designated LL-F28249.alpha., .beta., .gamma., .delta., .epsilon., .zeta., .eta., .theta., .iota. and .omega., or mixtures thereof, such as the fermentation broth or whole mash or the pharmaceutically and pharmacologically-acceptable salts thereof. Plant nematodes also are effectively controlled by use of these agents, mixtures and/or salts.
The diseases described above cause not only devastating effects but also serious economic problems and losses for farmers raising meat-producing animals such as swine, sheep, cattle, goats, rabbits, and poultry. Further, such diseases are a source of great concern for companion animals such as horses, dogs and cats. Although these diseases have been recognized for many years and drugs exist for the treatment and/or prevention of such diseases, the present invention utilizes an entirely new set of active agents, isolated from a previously unknown microorganism, for the prevention, treatment or control of those diseases.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,360, Aoki et al, Apr. 13, 1976, discloses certain antibiotic substances obtained by culturing a Streptomyces microorganism, said compounds being useful as insecticides and acaracides. But as seen from the characteristics identifying such microorganism, the present microorganism is distinct, and its active components are derived from totally different microorganism. Further, an entire series of U.S. patents relates to certain compounds produced by the fermentation of Streptomyces avermitilis, a distinct organism from the present one (U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,314, Chabala et al, Oct. 16, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,569, Chabala et al, Apr. 22, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,205, Mrozik et al, June 3, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,519, Albers-Schonberg, Jan. 12, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,925, Buhs et al, June 8, 1982). U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,209, Mrozik, Dec. 27, 1983 relates to the process of converting some of these less desirable components to more preferred ones. However, the present active agents identified as LL-F28249.alpha., .beta., .gamma., .delta., .epsilon., .zeta., .eta., .theta., .iota. and .omega., are derived from the fermentation of a newly discovered and previously uncultivated microorganism. Also, the present compounds and/or the fermentation broth or whole mash of microorganism Streptomyces sp. LL-F28249, NRRL 15773, plus the pharmaceutically and pharmacologically-acceptable salts thereof (collectively referred to as active ingredient), exhibit excellent and effective treatments and/or prevention of these serious diseases of warm-blooded animals.
The full name of the microorganism LL-F28249, NRRL No. 15773, in terms of genus, species, and subspecies is Streptomyces cyaneogriseus noncyanogenus; however, for brevity it is named Streptomyces sp. throughout the specification and claims.